


Clean Up on Aisle Four

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking instead of working, Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: Hungover from a raunchy night, reader gets to work to be greeted by a familiar face as their new trainee.





	Clean Up on Aisle Four

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT._ You run into work late, hair a mess, make-up not applied and your eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep/hangover.

It’s unlike you to go out the night before work, but your bestie had persuaded you, only for them to drink too much and ditch on you halfway through the evening’s proceedings.

You’d already found company by that point, however. The dreamy, olive eyed hulk variety of company. His face comes into your mind and your legs quiver in memory of what happened in that dreamboat’s motel room. He was called Dean, and boy that was a night you will never forget. Shame you had to dash off at 2 AM to get home because you had to be ready for work in the morning. You would have happily stayed for a round two or three otherwise.

Now here you are, back in work, gotta get caffeined up and focused for the new temp trainee coming that afternoon.

You work in one of those huge department stores that try to sell everything. It does food, furniture, clothes, electronics, gardening…stuff and… well, its easier to list what the place doesn’t sell really.

It’s three hours before your trainee arrives, so your manager, annoyed at your lack of punctuality today, demotes you to the tills all morning. It’s not that you dislike people, but trying to be all smiles and customer service with a raging headache and running on three hours sleep is enough to break anyone’s morale.

“Thank you!” you beam at a couple at your register, cheek muscles hurting from the false smiles, all you desire at this moment in time is a good strong coffee.

“Hey Y/N!” your manager yells from one of the nearby aisles, “Your trainee is due is ten minutes, close your till and get ready to meet them.”

You close your eyes with relief that you get to escape for a moment. You can make yourself a quick coffee in the staff canteen whilst you wait. Double win.

* * *

 

Sipping at the piping hot nectar you sit in wait, running through everything you’ll have to cover with the noob in your head. Grab them some uniform, quick store tour, warehouse procedures, a new bedroom display has got to be made up too. Maybe you can claim that to do with them. The door to the canteen opens whilst you go in for another sip of your cup o’ joe. You look up and see a familiar set of green eyes combined with a cocky smirk.

“Dean!!” you yelp in shock, choking on your beverage.

“Why hello there sweetheart,” he replies smoothly as he heads towards you, “Well today just got a lot better.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” you hush, feeling your cheeks burning.

“I was told to come and meet my training mentor,” he shrugs, biting his bottom lip, “I gotta say, I’m just as shocked as you are. At least we can skip the awkward small talk introductions.”

You stifle a laugh, rubbing your face in your hands in total bewilderment. How is this even possible? Dean was right as well, today _did_ just get a hell of a lot better.

* * *

 

You can't help but giggle seeing him emerge after you’d given him his uniform. He didn’t exactly suit the gaudy blue t-shirt with yellow sleeves. The navy work trousers did cling around his ass very satisfyingly, however. Dean spots you admiring the booty, raising an eyebrow and laughing.

“It’s not like you need to imagine what’s under there,” he winks.

“Shhhh!” you give him a playful elbow to the arm, “If management finds out we know each other, they’ll totally put someone on else to train you.”

“Well we simply just can’t have that can we?”

“Right! So just… _behave_ yourself already!”

Dean did not behave himself. 

Throughout your tour of the store and warehouse, he continually messed about and made innuendos that left you in a near constant state of blush.

“The hell is this supposed to be then?” He laughs, picking up a rather phallic looking piece the store had on sale in the bathroom section.

“Christ Dean, I dunno,” you hold your head in your hand, fighting back the laughter trying to burst out of you, “Some kind of ornament or something I guess?”

“This shape though? In the bathroom? Yeah, they knew what they were doing with this thing,” Dean puts the ‘ornament’ back down pulling a stupid face.

You move on, narrowing your eyes at him, but unable to hide the smirk on your face. Next was the bedroom section.

“What's that then?” Dean inquires, pointing to the corner where a huge curtain hides and divides off a chunk of the room.

“That’s one of the bedroom displays but it needs changing over to the new stock. So the bed sheets need changing, the small furniture swapping out etcetera,” you explain, “That’s our first job actually.”

“And they hide it?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it's so the customer’s see only the full display, apparently seeing it built up and swapped around can destroy the  _illusion_.”

“So…nobody is likely to go snooping in while it's being changed?”

“Well…its cordoned off, so generally not.”

A glint twinkles in the Winchester’s eyes which makes you slightly worried but guiltily intrigued.

You head over to the curtain, both slipping in behind it.

“We need to get rid of all this stuff first, like the bedding and what not…” you state, grabbing a corner of the duvet intending to pull it back. Dean throws himself onto the bed, stretching out with his arms and folding them behind his head.

“Dean!” you giggle at him.

“Man I’m beat,” he closes his eyes, adjusting himself to get comfy.

“We haven’t done anything yet!” you squeak, throwing one of the pillows at him.

“ _Yet_ ,” he gives you a wink, “What actually happens to all this stuff once it’s swapped to the new?”

“I dunno,” you shrug, “All the furniture gets sent back to the depot…the bedding bagged up and sent with it.”

“It’s not checked or anything?” he gets up and walks over to you, bringing his hands to your waist and breathing down your neck.

“Dean,” you mumble, shuddering as his breathing gives you goosebumps, “I don’t know what you’re thinking but-”

“You know exactly what I’m thinking,” he gives a few light pecks down your shoulder towards your collarbone, “Are we likely to be left alone?”

“Um…I guess?” you try to protest but Dean is difficult to resist, “But…this is my  _job_ Dean, and  _yours_.”

“This ain't my job for long,” he mumbles, “Just stay quiet if you're worried.”

He looks directly into your eyes and you see his are full of want and hunger.  _Fuck it_ ,  _I hate this job anyway,_  you think.

Your lips lock onto his. Like last night his kisses are strong and passionate. He bites at your bottom lip and his hands grab your ass tightly. You gasp as he hoists you up onto his hips, his tongue asking for entry into your mouth which you accept instantly. Your hands run up his back, pulling the awful shop’s shirt up and off him, revealing that amazing body. It's toned and firm, a few scars here and there but they do nothing to ruin the spectacle of perfection displayed.

Dean lays you down onto the bed, one of his hands big enough to hold both your wrists down above your head. His free hands run up the front of your shirt, lifting it up so he can access your breasts. He pulls a cup of your bra down and kisses at your already hard bud. It sends tingles straight down you, and you bite your lips together in an attempt to muffle your whine of approval. His tongue now circles it, starting slow but gradually building. You can feel the sensitivity there growing, almost becoming unbearable. You clench your eyes, biting your lips so tightly to stop any noise escaping you. Your back involuntarily arches and you just about manage to convert your moan into a deep exhale, but you can feel your throat shaking. He switches to your other breast, and your arms desperately want to come down, they want to touch him or at very least dig into the sheets, but Dean holds them there strongly. You opt for bringing your legs up instead and wrapping them around his waist. You manage to pull him forward, driving that bulge between his legs into your groin, and your eyes roll back in memory of what that bulge contains.

“You’re keen,” Dean whispers, with an eager smirk.

“After last night who wouldn’t be?”  you smirk back.

He releases your hands as he unbuttons his trousers, so you work on unbuttoning your own. Your eyes dart around the curtain surrounding you, hoping no one out there has cottoned on to what’s going on in here. It’s all making you very nervous and out of your comfort zone, but the outright freaking… _naughtiness_ of it all makes you so damn hot at the same time.

You see Dean’s hard cock in his hands and he rubs lightly away at the tip, breathing heavily at you.

“Lose the shirt,” he orders.

You automatically do as he says, tossing it aside and laying back down as Dean lowers himself onto you. You’re kissing again, your hands in his hair pulling lightly while he teases at your folds.

“Fuck,” you gasp as quietly as you can, pulling your knees up so you can give Dean entry.

“Nuh uh,” he whispers, “We did missionary last night.”

Before you can even respond, Dean flips you over so you’re now bent over on your knees. A slight panic suddenly takes you.

“Wait Dean I’m not into ana-” you hush quickly.

“Neither am I don’t worry,” he interrupts, “Done it this way before?”

You shake your head, so self-conscious in this position and nervous to be trying new stuff in this scenario.

“Relax,” he coos, “Just give it a try, I’ve heard crazy reviews. You don’t like it we’ll switch back I promise.”

“O-okay,” you stutter, not a hundred percent convinced, but despite only meeting him last night, you have a weird sensation of trust towards Dean.

Not being able to see what’s going on is throwing you the most at the moment, you worry that he’ll do something that takes you by surprise and makes you cry out. It’s like Dean can read your mind, he does everything he can to give you a pre-warning. You feel his fingers gently caressing your folds again, and in this position they seem to be so much more sensitive, sending a tingle all the way down your legs to your knees. You throw your head back, trying to replace moaning with deep breathing.

He replaces his fingers with his cock, and slowly eases in. Your mouth opens but you somehow manage to hold back the moan, clenching your eyes tightly. As Dean slowly begins to build momentum, your clench the headboard getting used to the sensation of your g-spot being hit at this new angle. It feels so much more intense, your coil beginning to quickly tighten already. Dean’s breathing gets heavier and you hear him mumble numerous curse words in lust.

“Play with your clit,” he whispers to you, his cock thrusting deeper as he leans into your ear.  
  
Once again you find yourself obeying, one hand still clutching on the headboard for balance and the other making small playful circles at that most sensitive point.

A very slight whimper escapes from you as you feel your body start to come alive. Dean is clutching onto your ass so tightly, it causes a new pleasurable pain you haven’t experienced before.

“God Y/N,” he grunts, reaching his quickest pace, “I c-can feel you getting tighter. F-fuck.”

Hearing him say these things makes you so much hotter. Your g-spot now getting hit rapidly, your circling finger gaining speed. It’s overwhelming.

“D-Dean,” you gasp as quietly as you can.

Another grunt comes from him as he makes a final deep plunge into you, and you feel his cock throbbing as it releases his warmth, coating all inside you.

You white out momentarily, your knees caving in as the spring inside you explodes. You force your head into the pillow, hoping it will muffle the strained moans you try so hard to hold back.

You both drop onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling and trying to regain your breath.

“That was…” you start, wondering if that really did just happen.

“Amazing,” Dean finishes, chuckling slightly as he grabs your hand.

* * *

 

You both hastily get dressed and manage to sneak off to the bathrooms for a quick clean up. As you come out you run into your manager, a look of disgust on their face.

“You and the newbie  _seen_ that bedroom section!?” he cries.

“No!” you answer quickly, attempting to sound convincing and not sure if you’re succeeding, “We were just finishing a quick break and heading over there actually.”

“It’s a mess!” the manager exclaims, “Looks like some customers have been fooling around in it or something.”

“Now  _that’s_ just sick,” comes Dean’s voice from behind you. He must have just come out of the bathroom too.

“Ah, so you’re the trainee then?” the manager looks down his nose at the Winchester.

“Not any more actually,” Dean shrugs, “I’m quitting.”

You look at him in shock, the manager just scoffs and walks away mumbling something about time wasters.

“Your quitting!?” you shriek, “After all… _that_!?”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Dean looks genuinely apologetic as he brushes a stray hair from your cheek, “This was only a temp thing because my brother and I were having some…money issues… but he just text me to say it’s sorted so we’re actually gonna be leaving town tomorrow.”

“Oh…” you feel a little deflated. He did tell you last night he was only in town a short while so this was to be expected really. It’s annoying but…there is one small opportunity left, “So you’ll be around tonight then?”

“Uh…” Dean raises an eyebrow and tilts his head at you, “Yeah I will.”

“Meet me at 8?” you smile cheekily, “Same bar?”

Dean laughs, scratching his head, “Yeah I’d like that.”

You give him a wink and stride back to work, a new found spring in your step. Yeah, this wasn’t ever going to become a full-blown relationship, but it sure is a lot of fun.

Best day at work, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I already know this is dumb as shit.


End file.
